


Got My Head Spinning

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren's surprise doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got My Head Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by](http://metrouk2.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/f4.jpg)

Theoretically, Darren's plan was going to be perfect.  _Theoretically_.

He had already bought the ring, a simple white gold band, and he was going to lace it through Brian's collar. It was a cute idea. Chris loved his cat (sometimes Darren thought that he loved him more than he loved him), he was going to love this surprise.  _Or he's going to completely hate it and dump my ass and fly away where I can't find him or kick me out of the house and dump my ring in the trash- no no no Darren this is just your nerves talking. He'll say yes and we'll live happily ever after and all that shit._

He just needs to find the cat, who is probably be walking around the kitchen. Darren walks to the kitchen to find Brian scratching the fridge, what a surprise.

"Heya kitty, hungry?"

"Meow," Brian looks at him pitifully from the fridge door.

"Darn cat, there is lots of food in your bowl, what else do you want?"

"Meeow."

"Ah, human food is better, isn't it, Bri?" Darren crunches down and strokes Brian's back. "Buddy, you gotta lose weight, because Daddy and I want you around for a long time. Speaking of long time..."

Darren takes the tiny box out of his pocket and puts it right in front of Brian's snout.

"See this thing, Bri? This is a ring for Daddy, but you gotta help me present it to him, you know, in a special way- oh god, what do you know, you are a cat. Okay, let's do this..."

Darren takes out a fancy blue collar made from lace, puts the ring through it and puts it on the fussy hungry-for-human-food Brian. However, his fingers stick to the collar a bit, so Darren licks them clean. Horrible habit, impossible to get rid of. But it has its perks when he want to get Chris in the mood for something  _dirty_.

“Must be from that donut that I ate earlier…” Darren ponders. “Ain’t I a fucking mess. Hope it didn’t get on the ring.”

"There. All done. You look handsome as fuck, bud. Oh, sorry," apologizes Darren, remembering Chris' attitude towards swearing in front of their children. Pets. Children pets. He will indulge Chris. Plus, it will be a good practice for their  _actual future children-_

"Getting ahead of yourself there, Darren," mumbles Darren to himself.

"Okay,” he announced, clapping hands. “Now we just gotta wait for Daddy to come home and  _voilà_! Right, Brian, right?” he coos while rubbing Brian’s ears.

“Meow.”

***

Darren goes to the bedroom to put on the dark navy suit which he bought specifically for this occasion to fancy himself up. He combs his hair, puts on light cologne and all that primping shit. He had texted Chris half an hour ago to ask when he was coming home, _“I will be on my way in a minute. Heat up the leftovers, please? I’m starving.”_  So Chris could be home any minute. With a last look in the mirror, Darren skips down the stairs to find Brian.

But as he comes closer to Brian, Darren sees the collar lying on the floor, ripped apart and nothing shiny anywhere near the cat. Darren’s heart starts beating faster. Finally, he crouches on his knees in front of their cat and his heart completely drops when he sees a tiny pool of vomit in front of Brian.

“Brian? What happened?” Darren asks frantically while searching for the ring on the floor.

Brian doesn’t move an inch and if cats could look pale, Brian would look like a ghost right now.

“Oh god. Oh shit, shit, shit…” Darren’s hands fly to his hair as he starts circling Brian, but it doesn’t take more than ten seconds for him to make a decision.

“Hello? Dr. Mitchel? This is Darren, yes, Brian's owner…”

***

As Darren hangs up on him, Chris isn’t sure how he hasn’t killed any pedestrians yet, but he thanks whatever power that he doesn't have to explain to his lawyer why “Ex-Glee star Chris Colfer kills 10 people on the road”. He isn’t quite ready for that spectacular role yet.

Finally, he swipes his phone to call Darren and rushes through the clinic doors, heading for the waiting room.

***

“ _Chris_ ,” the relief in Darren’s voice goes right into Chris’ stomach as he runs into his familiar arms.

“ _Darren_. What happened? How is he?  _…Why are you in a suit_?” Chris drawls out. His mind is full of horrible thoughts of his baby cat dying in a million ways, so he distracts himself with Darren’s first choice of clothing to go to the vet clinic.

“Chris. He is fine, he is alive, please calm down,” Darren strokes his spine in a calming fashion and lifts his chin to look into his anxious, scared eyes. “Dr. Mitchel is doing his X-rays. He told me to wait five minutes and then he’d call us to come in. And um, my suit…”

Darren takes a step back and laughs nervously, looking everywhere except Chris.

“You see,” he starts, rubbing the back of his head. “I had a ring-“

“A ring?”

“Can we sit down, please?” Darren pleads with his big eyes.

They lower themselves into nearby seats and Darren takes Chris’ soft, slightly trembling hands to hold between his sweaty palms.

Darren’s throat contracts as he swallows.

“Look, I wanted to- to propose. To you.”

“To me? Not our cat?” Chris might be in a _little_  shock of everything that’s happened in the last twenty minutes. He doesn’t know  _what to say_.

“I had this dumb idea - it didn’t seem dumb at first – to put the ring through Brian’s collar and then have him come to you, and then I would have come out and gotten on one knee. The whole shebang.”

Chris’ eyes soften and his curled fingers go limp in Darren’s hands.

“And obviously you haven’t thought about the fact that Brian eats everything, and especially shiny objects? Or that he was jealous he hadn’t gotten a ring, too?”

Darren’s sweet laughter is like a balm to Chris’ soul and limbs after a tiring day and the whirlwind of emotions.

“Didn’t think that through, no. Does Cooper want a ring, too, eh?”

“No, our baby is too young for that, how dare you.”

“He is coming of age, I mean he is  _four_ ,” Darren whistles.

Chris’ musical laughter rings out in the relatively silent waiting room. Chris hits Darren’s bicep and then buries his face in his shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispers in Darren’s ear. Darren will never get tired of hearing those three words coming out from his Chris.

“And, for the record, I would have said yes,” Chris adds shyly.

Darren’s heart bursts out of his chest, the blood pounding in his ears,  _nothing else matters_.

“Mr. Criss?”

Except Brian.

Their heads immediately turn to the door, where a head is sticking out and prompting them to come in.

“Come on,” Darren intertwines their fingers, as they make their way to the office.

***

“So we just wait?”

“Precisely. The ring’s diamonds are carefully set inside the ring as Darren described,” the vet gestures to Darren. “So it shouldn’t harm any of Brian’s internal organs. You have to wait for it to come out the natural way. But if he refuses to eat, coughs up blood or his throwing up repeats, or anything,” he looks at them with a pointed look, “unusual happens, call me immediately and we’ll schedule a surgery.”

“Okay, thank you so much, Doctor.”

“So much.” Chris adds sincerely.

They bid goodbyes and take Brian away.

*** 

The ride home is quiet, both Darren and Chris calming down, their bodies losing the tension of worrying, but still staying alert to see if anything happens to Brian, who is laying in the backseat and trying to sleep.

Darren finally breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry.”

Chris casts a glance at Darren’s somber face.

“Darren, this isn’t your fault. I know you love taking responsibility for everything, but this couldn’t have been foreseen. Who knew Brian would take it for a cronut.”

“Donut.”

Chris smiles.

“Donut.”

Darren puts his hand on top of Chris’ on the shifting gear.

“I will propose again. Successfully. I promise.”

Chris’ eyes and heart melt.

“You better.”

***

One day later, after a heavy meal, Brian barfs out the ring.

Chris orders Darren to throw it out, and Darren refuses until the smell hits him.

The ring is thrown away.

***

25 days later Darren proposes in Italy.

They have the wildest, hottest sex of their lives and completely ruin the villa they are staying at.

***

44 days later Chris proposes on a hot air balloon.

Chris totally wins.

(Just don’t ask Darren.)

***

234 days later Darren and Chris become Mr. and Mr. Colfer.

When Chris asks Darren why he doesn’t want his name to stay the same, Darren replies,

“Because I’m not losing a Criss, I am gaining one,” with a cheeky smile on his face.

That bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/93400960884/inspired-by-ao3-1-5k-theoretically-darrens)


End file.
